Confused Hearts
by Pyroluminescence
Summary: A SoraxKairi story I wrote when I was 11. It's my first attempt at anything remotely romantic, and at 11, I had no IDEA what love was... So read this unintelligent ramble at your own risk.


Confused Hearts

Notes: A quick one shot. :P Enjoy. Boy I hope it's okay!!!! Don't flame! It's a firstie!

* * *

Sora sat on a crate in the 3rd district. He was beyond bored. Donald and Goofy were off in town grabbing a bite. Yuffie and the others had gone to a tournament. Even the residents of Traverse Town were busy. He didn't have any heartless to fight, either.

He leaned back more. If he kept staying like this, he'd fall asleep. He tried to think stimulating thoughts, just to keep himself awake. Then he thought of her…

"Kairi, are you here?" He called into the emptiness.

**In small house (Kairi's POV)**

I watched Sora just sit there. I kind of felt bad for him. I didn't know how I would talk to him, though. He might be in a bad mood. I decided I'd check it out. Hopefully, I wouldn't be checking HIM out.... I felt a blush creep across my face. Without another thought, I tiptoed out the door and down the steps.

He was across the district from me, looking away. I creep up and hid behind another railing. He seemed to be looking down. Was he… asleep?

I grinned and got up. I walked quietly toward him, trying to look at his face. I could hear him softly snore. I stepped a bit closer, then bent down. I didn't want to wake him… I was so close to him I could feel his breath.

I realized how close my face was to his and blushed. My heart was pounding like mad. But why? It was just Sora. Don't get me wrong, I knew why. I was madly in love with the guy, that much I knew. I figured it was just a girly crush, I mean; I didn't really love him, did I? I mentally smacked myself. No, I didn't love Sora. It was just hormones.

I sighed. I was thinking too deeply about this. "Oh Sora…"

**Normal POV**

Sora's blue orbs slowly opened. Had he fallen asleep? He shook his head, surprised at his own fatigue. He was about to groan and find a better, preferably not damp place to rest. Then he saw her. Lavender blue eyes shined at him, a few bangs in front of them. Her red hair fell neatly around her face. She raised her hand to her lips covering a smile. Sora had to admit, she was beautiful. Not just pretty-beautiful, but her smile, the twinkle in her eyes… Sora shook his head again. "Hey Kai."

Kairi put her hand down, showing her beautiful smile. "Hey Sora. So, what made you fall asleep on a damp crate full of fish?"

Sora practically flew off it. "No wonder it was damp!" He gave Kairi a grin, and scratched his head. "It's so good to see you, Kairi."

Kairi blushed slightly but still smiled. "I bet you were pretty lonely."

Sora pouted. "Of course not!"

Kairi laughed. "Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure…" She sang.

Sora crossed his arms and pouted some more. "I never get lonely!" He announced.

Kairi nearly fell down laughing. Sora uncrossed his arms, the pout still plastered on his face. "Hey, what's so funny?"

Kairi giggled. "You! You seem so…Childish. Like some cute little four year old!" She said between laughs.

Sora smiled. "So, does that mean I'm cute?"

Kairi turned, smiling at him. "Maybe," The girl laughed when Sora frowned again. At the same time, she felt like hugging him. He had no idea how happy it made her when he was just being…well, Sora.

Sora suddenly grinned. "Wanna go for a walk, Kairi?" He asked.

"Sure!" Kairi answered immediately. She quickly threw her arms around him.

**Kairi's POV**

I quickly let go of Sora, grinning. I walked forward. When I didn't hear footsteps behind me, I turned. Sora was just standing there, zoning out.

I forced a laugh. "Geez Sora, you must sure be tired."

I quickly heard Sora catch up to me. We walked up the stairs together, side-by-side, hand in hand. I felt Sora let go of my hand. I let go of his. I forced away a smile when he slung his arm around my shoulder. I did the same, except around the waist. Sora didn't seem to mind.

**Sora's POV**

By the time we got out into the open, I had taken my arm off Kairi. She had done the same. We continued to walk through the Second District, until we came to the Alleyway doors. Kairi nodded, and we both went in.

I leaned back as we walked along the Alleyway. It was mostly deserted. Well, maybe a few of the Dalmatian puppies were out and about. But that didn't matter.

I turned to Kairi. "Hey Kairi, wanna hang out at the Waterway?"

I gave Kairi a moment to think about it. I was surprised with how quickly she nodded.

I stood beside the entrance, knowing it would be more polite if I let Kairi go in first. She didn't say anything as she went in, but she did give me a smile. I smiled back.

**Normal POV **

Kairi sat against the wall of the Waterway. She could feel Sora sitting beside her. She gazed at the sun mural. With Sora beside her, she felt happy, and warm. She knew if she left his side for a minute she would feel cold and alone. Did she… love him?

Sora didn't want to disturb her. She seemed so deep in thought. So instead, he hummed an old commercial tune and lay back. Her periwinkle eyes blinked thoughtfully. Even in thought, she was beautiful. Suddenly, Sora felt such strong emotions for her, his heart ached. He longed to hold her, comfort her from the bumps and bruises of life. Suddenly, he knew. He loved her. He was no longer confused as to why he kept thinking of her beauty, her intelligence, her, well, everything. The emotions within him were so strong, he almost wanted to cry.

Kairi looked over at him; the emotion in her eyes gave him a shock.

"K-Kairi? Are you okay?" His voice cracked. Suddenly (AN: ever notice I'm using this word a lot? I need a bigger vocabulary! How about all of a sudden? Nah.), she forcefully embraced him, nearly knocking him to the ground.

Sora held her and comforted her. She let her tears flow onto his shoulder. (AN: I AM NOT USING THAT WORD AGAIN!!!) Sora felt like crying, too. Poor Kairi. She had been through so much. If only he had been with her. Riku could have permanently lost his heart. He couldn't lose Kairi like that. He never would.

Kairi looked up at him suddenly (AN: Grgrgrgrgrrrrg…) and smiled, before she buried her head in Sora's neck She nearly jumped when she felt Sora kiss the top of her head.

She looked up at him, puzzled. He smiled down at her. "I've already lost one friend to darkness. And I won't lose another, especially not one as special as you, Kairi."

Kairi nearly gasped. Did he love her too? She sighed; it was now, or never.

"I love you, Sora."

Well, the first few milliseconds after her confession had gone smoothly. She suddenly felt stupid. What was he going to say?

Sora merely smiled at her, the most meaningful smile he had even given her.

"It's okay, Kairi. I love you too." He smiled.

They sat there together for the longest time, simply holding on to each other. Finally, Kairi stood up.

"Hey, Sora…" She looked down.

Sora looked up at her. "What is it?"

"You know… I used to be confused… About how I felt... Until I realized how I felt about you… It was shocking…" She looked up and smiled. "But kind of exciting. I was still confused as to whether I really loved you, or it was just hormones…"

There was a pause between them. Finally, Sora spoke up. "And?"

"I'm not confused anymore. I know I love you…"

When Kairi looked up, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned, smiling, at Sora, who had just stood up.

"You know Kai; I used to be confused too. Whenever I thought about you, I tried to shake it off, but it stuck to my thoughts like burrs. But it's all sorted out." He put his arms around her, knowing a smile was on her face.

Kairi laughed lightly. "So, does this mean… we're… Well you know… You're my… _boyfriend._" She rushed through the last part of the sentence.

Sora smiled and nodded. "Yes Kairi, I guess it does."

* * *

FLUFFY!!!! Oh god what am I saying!? Will I become a garbage head fluff freak? No, I didn't add any smooching. : P Well. It's my first romance story. Not half bad. Grins so be nice! And if you feel like being really nice, then be really nice in a review! 


End file.
